<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of Hesitance by EstaJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126766">The Price of Hesitance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay'>EstaJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>With a standard charming smile, he asks,"Is there something I can help you with?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>The traveller looks sheepish but says, "This is a really weird question but...are you Link's dad?"</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written at 4am as prompt fill for @linkeduniverse-prompts on tumblr. I should be more responsible by now but unfortunately, still not lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Every so often, someone mistakes Time as the father of the group and every single time, his reaction is the same. His eye widens in a combination of shock and horror while his eyebrows rise so high that they threaten to rocket off his forehead. Several minutes of awkward silence follow. Maybe there's a hesitant laugh or the start of an apology but before they can get a word out, Time mutters, "Dear goddesses, <em>no."</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That always leads to a good chuckle around the campfire as Time descends into a midlife crisis due to the knowledge that he's actually <em>old enough </em>to father some of his fellow heroes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Everyone is so caught up in the teasing of the resident old man that they never notice that Warriors is oddly quiet during those nights.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When another traveller at one of Wild's stables approaches the group after several minutes of staring, they all know what question is coming. Time mentally prepares himself for the inevitable question - but the traveller walks straight pass him...and continues to Warriors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The captain is surprised and slightly suspicous but until a sickle is pulled or bananas are mentioned, he'll humor this man. With a standard charming smile, he asks,"Is there something I can help you with?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The traveller looks sheepish but says, "This is a really weird question but...are you Link's dad?" Punctuating it with a nod towards Wild.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before a silence can even start, Legend breaks down laughing. Wild stumbles so far back over the closest bed that he ends up falling over it backwards over it and straight onto his head. Sky and Hyrule rush over to him in concern but trip over Wolfie, who had sat up to his full height in shock, and bowl over a frozen jaw dropped Four and Wind, landing the five of them in a messy pile of tangled limbs and swears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The question is forgotten as all the stable patrons try to help untangle the heroes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time smirks as he stands beside Warriors away from the chaos. "Someone was going to notice your wrinkles eventually." But the captain is quiet, too quiet. "Hey..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors turns to him with a soft melancholic smile. "I'll explain later when the others aren't a human knot. They'll want to hear this as well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The explanation comes that night around the cooking pot of another stable. Time uses his authority as defacto leader to keep the other heroes appropriately respectful and sombre. He knew Warriors treasured his privacy more than the others and this was obviously a sensitive topic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Welcome to fatherhood, pretty boy," Legend says but his tone is soft and lacking its normal bite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors softly chuckles. "You're three years too late for that." He reaches underneath his scarf and pulls out a necklace with a simple silver ring dangling from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're married?!" Wind exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh...congratulations?" Hyrule says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"To think the resident womanizer is hitched." Four says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And all the flirting?" Twilight asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Harmless. It's reflex at this point and I wouldn't dishonor my beloved like that." Warriors says, taking the necklace off to twist the ring onto his finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's good that you were able to find happiness." Sky says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And the courage to finally confess." Time adds with a knowing smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors throws one right back. "Let's say a certain little brat gave me the extra push that I needed." Then he sighs and looks back down at his ring. "I didn't want to go on this adventure. We had a toddler and another little one on the way. I though I'd done enough already."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legend scowl at the sky. "It's never enough for their divine graces."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No one blames you for not wanting to go." Hyrule says, placing a hand on Warriors' shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Warriors laughs harshly. "I didn't at first. I thought I could ignore it. Portals were an after effect of the war and so what if this one looked different from the others? I called in the sorceresses and they closed it like any other but..." His head drops. "The portal reappeared at our doorstep and our son was missing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence falls on the heroes like an anvil on their backs. There is always a cost to being the hero and refusing the call demands a heftier price.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We'll help you find him!" Wind yells, jumping to his feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hyrule stands with him as well. "You definitely can count on us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Between the nine of us and the goddesses' blessing, we're sure to find him." Sky says, standing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So we're all getting to our feet now?" But Legend uncrosses his legs and stand as well. "We'll be sure to give the bastard behind all this an extra pounding."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hate to play devil's advocate but the kid's only three years old." Twilight says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The standing heroes glare at him but there is not denying the reality of the situation. A toddler alone anywhere and anywhen in Hyrule had little chance of survival, especially with the increased danger from the shadow and black-blood monsters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Warriors smiles. "I know in good faith that he's still alive. His guardian went missing that morning as well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Like the nanny kind?" Wind asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, the laser shooting kind." Warriors reaches into his scarf again and pulls out a worn black and white photo. All the heroes crowd around to take a closer look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little boy gives the camera a big toothy smile. His shaggy hair is filled with twigs and leaves while his limbs are covered with all the bumps and scrapes of childhood play. In his arms is one of the mechanical guardians that they had the displeasure of meeting in Wild's era but much smaller and rounder, reminiscent of an egg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Looks like you had a little wild child on your hands." Time says but his smile doesn't reach his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors nods and smiles down at the photo. "He was an adventurous little brat. Never grew out of shoving anything and everything into his mouth. I was lucky that my cousin-in-law was head of research and development and also took pity on my incompetent ass."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We can definitely find him." Wild declares, breaking his odd silence for the night. "We can reach Hateno by tomorrow noon and Purah could definitely find a way to track that guardian. You'll be reunited with your son in no time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you." Warriors says softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he wonders how many of the other heroes saw it as well. The almond shaped eyes and oval face, his high cheekbones paired with naturally tanned skin and pale blonde, almost white, hair. The love for nature and the wild that never diminshed over the years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors already found his son.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I...was not expecting for this to blow up the way it did. The response both here and on tumblr has been overwhelming, thank you. I don't have any solid plans for this so we'll see where this goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wild would never admit it, but part of him is disappointed that he didn't get more memories back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories didn't matter in the beginning. Staying alive was more important than who he was before the shrine. Two voices guided him back then. One loud and desperate, so deafening that it forced him to freeze whenever it called out, so distressed that he was compelled to help even if he had no idea who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule once again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He learned that was the princess he had sworn to protect, that in another life he had died for, that in this life was his friend and companion in exploring the wild frontier of the former kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other was quiet, soft and distant like a memory forgotten long before the Calamity. It wrapped around like a scarf (Why a scarf and not a blanket or even a coat?), warm and comforting. It was a phantom touch that guided him through battle and congratulated him after every victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ang galing-galing ng anak ko!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still has no clue who that is. The voice didn't even speak in Hylian or even Sheikah - or at least, not the Sheikah they spoke in Kakariko. The one time he tried to, Dorian had immediately hushed him and warned him never to speak it again while within the village. Besides, the voice didn't sound like a native speaker - like the few Hylian traders who tried picking up Sheikah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purah suggested that it was his father and even had a few videos salvaged from the slate but the captain of the royal guard, serious and stern with a harsh voice that always demanded and never asked, can't be the voice. He didn't say anything, of course, but he didn't have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll find a way to get the rest of your memories back." Purah said. "It's the least we can do for all you've done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he stared down at the photo she printed for him, of a picture perfect Hylian family with a homely mother, a soldier husband and two children, he felt nothing. Not even going to the house in the photo, which ironically is his Hateno home, sparked the slightest recognition when even less had sent him spiralling into the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't think there's a mystery or conspiracy, only that something is missing. Something that was lost for too long that he needs help to find again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a warm summer night, the evening breeze cools the house from an open door. A gentle tune fills the air, an ascending melody played by mechanical beeps and gentle toots.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's one of the few nights that he has both of them here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's snuggled in a blue scarf, proudly won in a game of tug-o-war, and he leans against a warm body, all firm lean muscle except for a soft bump in her tummy, but what he's more mystified by is the curtain white that falls just within his tiny reach. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ang haba po ng hair mo, Nai!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>He says. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nai laughs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Mas mahaba ng hair ng daddy mo noong una kaming nagkita." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turns swiftly to Daddy, half his face obscured by his bangs and the other covered by a thick beard but with hair that barely reached his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bullshit!" He declares. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The music abruptly stops. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ocarina drops from Daddy's hands and his wide-eyed shock and horror gives away that he knows he's in trouble with Nai.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild startles himself awake, fished out of the pool of long lost memories. The campfire had died down to a handful of smoldering embers, just barely providing enough light to outline the sleeping forms of the other heroes. Oh right, he was supposed to be on watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blanket, wait no - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scarf,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is draped over his shoulders and that same song from his dream still plays. Warriors sits on the opposite side of the fire, still playing away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you learn that song?" He asks, pulling the scarf closer around him. If Warriors gave it to him, then he wouldn't mind if he held onto it for a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music stops. "Time did, many years ago. I used to play it a lot for y- my son." Warriors bows his head, turning the ocarina around in his hands. "Go back to sleep. Our shift is nearly over and Time wakes up for his like clockwork." But there's a melancholy that coats his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild stands up and moves to sit next to Warriors. "We'll find him." He says, wrapping the scarf around Warriors' neck. "Hateno's only a couple hours away. We can even wake the others up earlier. They won't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Warriors says, sounding resigned instead of hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Wild asks, punching Warriors' shoulder. "Don't tell me you caught Twi's cynicism." But the knowledge that they might be too late for the kid weighs heavily on his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know we'll find him, alive and well. That tiny guardian is a hard egg to crack and...and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hold onto that hope.” but then Warriors sighs. “It's just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do I say to him?" Warriors looks up at the sky. "I know blaming myself for what happened will get us nowhere but who knows what sort of dangers he faced...all alone, in some foreign world...I promised that I would do everything to protect him, to make sure he never had to face all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had to...but now…" he turns to Wild, eyes dulled with desperation and sorrow. " What can I say after so long?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild pulls him into a hug. Warriors stiffens under him so he hugs tighter. "It's simple. Just say 'I love you' then worry about everything else later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yakap Daddy!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Warriors pull him into a deeper embrace. "M- thanks Wild."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels warm in Warriors' arms, a nostalgic safety that pulls him back into the realm of sleep. He tries to stay awake, he didn't need to make things weird by accidentally falling asleep while trying to comfort his fellow hero, but Warriors starts humming that song again and rubbing gentle circles into his back. It's a futile battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep now, you've done so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels another memory overtake him. It’s brief. A blanket being tucked around him and a gentle kiss on his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mahal kita, anak."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't tell him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warriors sighs. He tries to stand up but he feels a familiar tug on his scarf. T- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s Wild now, tightly grips fabric in his not so little hands. He was warned that children grew up fast but he’s pretty sure that they didn’t mean like this. He unwinds his scarf and Wild turns on his side, hugging it close. At least that hasn’t changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After retucking the blankets, Warriors stands to face the other heroes. Objectively he knows that Time is intimidating, a scarred scowling face with a full suit of armour and a giant sword is sure to get a flinch out of the most hardened of soldiers, but it's impossible to see him that way after knowing him as troublemaking child that can easily be bribed with sweets. Twilight isn’t much better, his attempt to mimic his mentor’s scowl only made him look more like a puppy or maybe war and fatherhood highlighted to Warriors the more childish aspects of his companions.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been putting you two on the same shifts for a reason.” Twilight says. “Wild’s going to notice eventually and when he does, he’s going to be asking why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warriors chuckles softly. Why had always been his little boy’s favourite question. Just a few short weeks ago, he had been carrying him in his arms with his every statement being met with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bakit po yan?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild is too big for that now. Maybe Warriors could still carry him if his claims of only being eight apples heavy were true (and didn’t that give him a heart attack - was Wild not eating enough? Did something happen on his adventure?) but he doubts a teenager, a young man for all respects, would appreciate that. (It was only five weeks, not even two months and he missed out on his son’s entire life.)  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...not the right time.” Warriors says, biting back the true “it’s too late”. He hesitated and his son paid the price. This is a fitting punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Time says and Warriors immediately recognises that ‘grown-ups are stupid’ tone. “Just like it isn’t the right time to tell Twilight you met Midna?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You met Midna?!” Twilight splutters. “What? When? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warriors scowls, that’s a can of worms he was planning to deal with later. “That was uncalled for, little shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Time’s frown remains firm without even a glint of mischief in his eye. “He’s going to find out one way or another - you don’t get to control that. What you can control is whether he finds out on your terms or someone else’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t what?” Time snaps. “Where’s the captain who reclaimed Hyrule Castle from the Demon King? What happened to the man who fought back against the Guardian of Time herself? You are a Hero of Courage. Stop being such a coward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warriors winces. That was harsh but more sensible than he cares to admit. “You take too much after the general.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time gives a tired smile. “She is your better half. Just tell him. The rest of us will help deal with the fallout. After all he has been through, he deserves to know that he still has a family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild turns in his sleep, his scarred side facing Warriors. He’s a grown man now, a hero in his own right, but all Warriors can see is the little boy who would stealthily sneak into his parents’ bed in the middle of the night, who made him turn grey with his spontaneous games of hide-and-go-spook, who has a heart bigger than the entire kingdom and deserves better than what Fate dealt to him. Warriors sees the challenges he has overcome and the trauma he still faces and wants to wrap him in his arms and tell him that everything is going to be okay, that he did an amazing job and has earnt his hard-won peace and so much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warriors wants his son back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him in the morning.” And hopefully, he hasn’t lost his chance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>